The Bet
by Winterregret
Summary: What happens when Naru loses a bet to Yasu? AN: Heuheuheu Oh hai thar This was my 1st attempt at roleplaying and it ended up like a story so I decided to edit some stuff and post it . This is also my 1st fanfic btw Enjoy ;w; *throws cookies*
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Hunt Random Roleplay

* * *

Summary: What happens when Naru loses a bet with Yasu?

* * *

AN: Heuheuheu Oh hai thar~ This was my 1st attempt at role playing and it ended up like a story so I decided to edit some stuff and post it ^.^ This is also my 1st fanfic btw~ Enjoy~ ;w; *throws cookies*

* * *

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt is too fab to be owned by me TT^TT

* * *

/Starter: Naru loses a bet to Yasuhara .

 **Bold：Me**

 _Italics: Tsunami_

* * *

 _"...So what is it that I have to do?" Naru sighs deeply in exasperation at the loss, wanting to get it over with with whatever Yasuhara was planning._

 **"Well…" Yasuhara pauses to think for a second, plotting all sorts of ways to humiliate Naru.** **Glasses glinting evilly, Yasu smiles, sending chills down Naru's spine.** **"Go into the room where Masako, Ayako, and Mai are and tell them that the two of you look pretty cute today."**

 _'No. Fucking. Way.' was the only thought that passed through Naru's had before he promptly refused outright, "Absolutely not! Unthinkable! Something else rather. This is only a petty little loss, why would I need to do something as ridiculous as that?"_

 **"Well it's either that or asking Bou-san out and admitting that you're actually gay," Yasu said while casually reaching for one of Mai's chocolate cookies; the very cookies that caused Naru to lose the bet.** **Smiling evilly, Yasu leaned back and took a bite of the cookie while watching Naru's internal conflict.**

 _"WHAT?!" He shouted loudly, this being one of the rare moments where he lost his cool._ _Just as quickly however, he quickly regained his cool composure, "Why...something so foolish? I am neither gay nor willing to say such things to the girls. If I don't truly mean something, then what's the point of even saying it?"_

 **"Naru, I thought it was pretty obvious," Yasu deadpanned. "First of all, YOU are the one that lost this bet and also," Yasu whispered quietly as he turned to leave "the earth is a sphere, there is no point."**

 _"Did you...did you just-?" More than anything, he was exasperated by the pathetic attempt at sarcasm the dark-haired male tried at._ _A tic began to form under his left eye, otherwise his calm expression remained on his face, "You're unbelievable. "_ _He then gave a deep sigh of contempt, a hand reaching up to brush through his hair, "Why compliment the girls? If it's you who has feelings for them, then you should say it yourself to then rather then sending me as a dog to do your biddings."_

 **Smirking, Yasu pushed up his glasses. "This is why you never make bets with me Kazuya, because when you lose, I'll be sure to make you regret it." "Excuse me, Mai just called me," with a smug smile on his face, Yasu turned and left the room**

 _"Tch! Oi, Yasu-!" Before he could finish his words, the said person had already disappeared. That damn bastard!_ _Huffing with irritation, the supposed narcissist stayed sitting upon the couch for a moment longer, thinking about his doomed fate before finally relenting._ _With a quiet groan, he stood to his feet before making his way to the room where the girls were for sure dwelling at._ _Standing in front of the shut door, he could hear loud chattering and peals of laughter from within, the cheerful aura from the room nearly repelling him._ _Gritting his teeth, he then steeled himself to knock on the door briefly and loudly._

 **"Coming!" The sound of light footsteps were heard as Mai quickly walked to the door.** **Opening it and sticking her head out, Mai saw Naru and thought the tyrant had come to demand for more tea.** **"I'm assuming you're here for your tea, give me a few minutes and I'll have it ready."** **Mai started to close the door and head towards the kitchen, stopping to hand Yasu another plate of cookies.**

 _"Wait-Mai, stop. It's not about tea." Naru had to force himself to even try and stop the girl from her action. "It's something...just get back into the room." Altogether he gave up on trying to be gentle with his words for once-going back to his usual stern attitude._ _As he exchanged words with Mai, he casually noticed that the other two girls in the room were watching him with distrustful looks, as well as curiosity and interest._ _"Please." he added for persuading the other girl to listen._

 **Walking towards Yasu, Mai raised an eyebrow. "Did the great narcissist just say please?" "Yasu, please tell me you recorded that." Holding out his phone, Yasu smirked. "Psssh I did actually, would you like to hear it again?" Naru just glared at Yasu, whose hand was hovering just above the playback button.**

 _He sighed heavily, "Get IN." Without another word, he had taken Mai by her wrist before practically dragging her back into the room. The stressful situation itself that he was in bringing him to fluster and embarrassment._ _When the three girls stood before him in the room, eyes pinned on him, he was suddenly at loss for words. Coughing slightly to delay his words, he then looked down slightly, an undeniable red tinge to his cheeks._ _'Fuck you, Yasuhara.' was the only thought that passed his mind._

 **Yasu, as if reading Naru's mind, mouths, "I'm not cheating on Bou-san" The three girls looked at each other, having no clue at what was going on. Looking straight at Naru, Yasu changed his facial expression into something that caused Naru to almost shudder. "Naru are you gay?"**

* * *

AN： Welp, that's it for now XD yes, I know, y'all wanna murder me :3…. tbh I don't even know which direction this is going right now but we'll finish this fic/roleplay eventually XD…

Tsunami: Y'all high af tbh ._.

Me: BUTBUTBUT i wanna do the curry thing tho ;3;

Tsunami: Curry has god-like powers alright, we can allllll agree on that

Me:...ANYWAY We'll update this….eventually…. I swear

Tsunami: …. *COUGHCOUGHEXAMSCOUGHCOUGH*

Me: "Eventually"


	2. Chapter 2

ANNNNDD We're finally back :3 We took so long because Tsunami had a salt overload….. too much sodium chloride, We had to dump her back in the ocean…. such work. Just kidding, I was just too lazy to reply because finals... *^* Hopefully I didnt fail everything...

* * *

 **Bold：Me**

 _Italics: Tsunami_

 _It was like an immediate slap to the face, Yasu's words. He stood there, speechless once more with his eyes wide, mouth slightly agape at shock with how blunt the other man was with his words. The girls on the other hand, they all gasped simultaneously, hands going up to cover their mouth in surprise. Back and forth their gazes flickered between the two men._

 _Naru gritted his teeth then suddenly, hands balling up into tight fists, "I-I am not!" Though it was true, why did he need to strangle the words from his mouth as if he were hesitating he wouldn't know._

 **"Oh, so you aren't happy then?" Raising an eyebrow, Yasu stared at Naru. "Then again, I can't really tell because you never look happy." Simultaneously, all three girls gave a sigh of relief; the same thought going through their heads. "So I do have a chance." A soft sound of "Thank goodness Naru doesn't swing that way" was whispered. Mai and Masako glanced at each other and nodded, silently agreeing on something for once.**

 _Naru, taking notice of this small action, frowned ever so slightly before sighing once more. Geez, he was starting to sound like an old man with all this sighing-maybe he should relax more. Of course, with Yasu's damn dare, it wasn't really helping his stress level._

 _Gazing at the girls for another moment, he then started to speak in a slow manner, "I...see that...you three aren't busy today." Casual conversation first, Naru, then we get to the weird shit._

 **Mai, practically fuming, points to the mountain-like stack of Case files Naru gave her to file. "NARU WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? An hour ago you threatened to cut my paycheck if I didn't finish sorting these by the time you closed the office!"**

 **Casually pulling out his cellphone, Yasu sits and waits for his free entertainment to begin. "Maybe I should've brought some popcorn," Yasu thought to himself.**

 _"And do you have a problem with that?" Naru was immediately back to his usual personality of being what Mai called "an asshole". Whatever, not his problem; he gave her the work she needed to do and if she didn't appreciate it, then she was free to resign. Simple as that._

 **"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, UNLIKE YOU, I CAN'T POSSIBLY FILE THAT MANY CASES IN 4 HOURS" Chucking an Ice tea at Naru, Mai stormed out.**

* * *

Uh... yah... Imma just end here today cuz We has finals and I want to pass ;3;... IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT BUT I NEEDS SLEEP ILL POST A NEW CHAPTER SOON .

Oh yah:

Royal Panda: As you can see, Yeh its gonna be a multi chapter thing ;w; I roleplayed this on by facebook messaging Tsunami Arow since I knew her personally irl, and we got bored and spontaneously decided to do this :3 .

* * *

Tsunami: 4:30 AM WTF

Me: I'm sorry . I lost track of time gaming

Ruz: All the time, if I may add.

Me: - I mean studying... SHHHHHH I can multi-task... kinda...

Tsunami: Bro, you got finals tomorrow smh

Me: Look whis talking

Tsunami: "whis"

Me: Welp, theres one final im not passing, RIP English grade...

ANNNND this is exactly why imma stop now... ILL POST THE REST SOON I SWEAR

Tsunami: Yeah... Sure you will... SURE. YOU. FUCKING. WILL.

Me:... *throwing chill pills while running*


	3. Chapter 3

HOLY FLIP I'M SO SORRY . I thought I'd published this a week ago but apparently it slipped my mind... I apologize ahead of time for this, you guys deserve a longer chapter but I'm but stressed about AP testing and a research paper and have writing blocks when thinking about a role play response and didn't want to screw it up ;^; anyway here's a new chapter:

* * *

 **Bold：** **Me**

 _Italics: Tsunami_

* * *

 _In simple terms, Naru was absolutely horrified at the waste of perfectly good tea-even if it as iced and not the good kind of warm, freshly brewed tea._

 _In his daze of mortification, the plastic cup filled with his favored beverage drenched him completely from head to toe._

 _Ayako and Masako gasped at this, Yasu no doubt absolutely delighted by the display._

 _"...Tch." That was all Naru said before turning on his heel to chase after the offender._

 **Yasu smiled and casually exited the room, picking up his phone, he texted Madoka.**

 **"Everything is going as planned, the targets are heading towards your direction"**

 **Yasu paused for a second and grabbed the hidden video camera before exiting the building.**

 _One thing Naru knew for sure: Mai was fast, especially when she was distressed._

 _Then again, weren't all women able to exceed beyond their human limits whenever pushed over a stressful emotional level?_

 _Oh well, all he knew was that he needed to calm her down before it started more drama._

 _"Mai! Stop!" He called out after her, but she wasn't looking back. "MAI!"_

 **"Naru you total butt," thought Mai as she ran towards the nearby cafe, hoping to get something to eat to calm her down before returning to the office.**

 **Unfortunately for Naru, Mai was wearing her earphones when she ran out and didn't know that Naru was chasing after her.**

 _"Tch, how irritating." Naru sighed, feeling that this entire ordeal turned out to be a huge pain in the ass, no thanks to Yasu._

 _He stood there for a few moments, contemplating whether he should chase after her or just go back to his office and wait until the brat comes back._

 _However, thinking about how Yasu and the others would taunt him endlessly about how he "wounded Mai's poor heart" horrified him. There was no way he was standing for that._

 _He turned on his heels and quickly ran after Mai._

 **Meanwhile, Yasu smiled from behind the building near where Naru was at.**

 **Reaching for his phone, he quickly texted Madoka.**

 **"I've initiated my stalker-mode. Naru has taken the bait, he probably thinks this whole thing is a pain in the ass, (HA) but he doesn't know we're planning this. Mai has entered the cafe, pls prepare :3."**

 **Laughing Evilly, he came out of his hiding place and continued to follow Naru**

 _'Damn, where is she?' Naru looked around, frustrated, even his own thoughts aggravated._

 _With a small scowl on his face-which was completely out of the ordinary-he looked this way and that for where the troublesome teen had gone to._

 _Where would she even go in a situation like this?_

 _A cafe?_

 _Library?_

 _A friend's house?_

 _Coming to a stop and collect his thoughts, the detective "If I were Mai..." He closed his eyes, calculating the possibilities._

 _The park. It had to be it._

 _She would always run there for comfort whenever something had upsetted her._

 _With a triumphant feeling, he continued on with the bothersome chase._

 **A cake sale! Mai happily looked at the wide variety of cake slices: Black forest, Chiffon, Soufflé, Red Velvet, Cheesecake, Molten chocolate cake, Coffee, Strawberry, Lemon, Tiramisu, Teacake, and Mai's personal favorite, Devil's food cake. Mai decided to purchase a slice of each to take back to the office and share with the others.**

 **Yasu resumed his stalker-mode after seeing Mai walk out of the cafe. With a shit-eating grin, he pulled out his phone and texted Madoka.**

 **"Mai's heading back to the office I'll lure the other out, you take care of getting Naru back to the office :3"**

* * *

Me: IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAD A HUGE BRAINFART AFTER FINALS AND FORGOT TTATT *throws cookies as compensation*

*hisses in the dark* forgive meh ;w;

Tsunami: Lmaoooo YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED- *looks at A Millennium To You* ...shit

Me: YEH IM ASHAMED ILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE AND FINISH THIS-*looks at Elsword* ..."try"

Tsunami: Well I mean, I haven't updated my fanfic in 5 months so... HAHAHAHAHAHAH RIP US *GOES TO ELSWORD* WHOOOOO

Me: SHAME ON YOU *casually also catches the bus onto elsword* ...run for it before Ruz comes to shame us

Tsunami:*insert Ruz voice here* And this is why you guys never get enough sleep and complain about it the next day

Ruz: pretty much

Me: FUCK HE'S HERE RUN FOR IT

Tsunami: OH SHIT I JINXED IT RUN

Me:*In case y'all were wondering ruz isn't an author on here but he is another one of our friends who's also in a snk rp that ill upload eventually

Tsunami: **y**

* * *

A/N:  
In case you guys were wondering, the mini convos I put on the bottom of the conversation was actually copied and pasted from the chat we had ^.^

Also, I'm kinda experimenting on the format a bit so tell me if it gets too confusing or gimme suggestions on if I should change some stuff ;3; I'm still kinda new to this...

I also may lag behind a bit as I'm kinda currently really into Shokugeki no Soma (aka Food Porn) and trying to look for the next translated chapter of Ghost Hunt (Akumu no Sumu ie) tell me when a new one pops up? ;^;


End file.
